Seattle
by honey-lilac-sunshine smell
Summary: What if Bella went to Seattle with Edward instead of to the meadow? Would their relationship have changed at all? B/E
1. Chapter 1

Seattle

Chapter 1

"So you're still going to Seattle tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Dad, I'm still going." With a vampire who thirsts for my blood.

"And you really won't be back in time for the dance?"

"You know that I don't dance, Dad," I replied.

"Ah, that's right. Well, goodnight, Bells."

I started to walk up the stairs to my room. I stopped on the third stair, turned around, and walked right back into the living room. "Oh, and by the way, Dad, I'm going with one of my friends who has a more gas efficient car than mine," I said, trying to word things carefully.

"Oh, who is it?" Charlie enquired.

"...Edward Cullen," I managed to choke out.

Charlie looked at me, one eyebrow raised. I was all prepared to be chewed out for hanging around with a boy, but surprisingly he looked back to the television and said "Okay, Bella," in that kind of 'on your own head be it' tone. Just before I reached the stairs, Charlie asked "Why don't you go to the dance with Edward?"

"I just said, I don't dance," I said exasperatedly.

"Oh, yeah."

**:0:00:0:**

I was too excited for sleep, so I decided to take some of the cold medicine that puts you into a really deep sleep. I usually wouldn't take medicine when I'm not sick, but I considered sleep deprivation a more pressing issue. I wanted to be able to fully appreciate Saturday with Edward. While I waited for the drowsiness to come, I turned on some classical music, lowered the volume, and tried some relaxation techniques. Finally, the drugs kicked in, and I drifted into unconciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I tried not to copy too much off the book. If I did, I'm sorry. I don't own the characters. The plot idea is mine, ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (ahem) Excuse the evil genius talk.**

**I had this idea about a month ago. I only just got around to writing it. I wondered what would happen if Bella went with Edward to Seattle instead of to the clearing.**

**P.S. I'm a full Edward/Bella supporter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seattle

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that it was way too early; almost 5:30 a.m. I curled up into a little ball, thinking about what I was about to do: go to Seattle with a vampire who could read everyone's mind but my own. I expected to feel scared, but I only felt calm, and even a little excited. I ran through a few scenarios in my head, but they all seemed so impossible. Jessica had wondered if Edward and I would get to the 'first kiss stage', and it still seemed very unlikely. More than very unlikely.

After a shower, I went to the kitchen to get myself breakfast. Glancing out the window, I noticed the stubborn clouds weren't all that thick, and I saw Dad had left already to fish. I also soon found that he had eaten the last of the cereal. Sighing, I looked through the cupboards for something else I could eat, and soon enough had finished my simple, buttered toast.

It seemed silly later on, but I spent the better part of an hour deciding what to wear. My experience so far in Forks told me to dress for the weather - always too cold - so I ended up in a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt with a black t-shirt underneath. My hair I left down after trying and retrying to braid it satisfactorily.

The doorbell rang, and I suddenly had a small spike of excitement and energy. I exhaled, trying to calm myself. In this, I failed spectacularly, and I ran downstairs. "I'm coming!"

Upon my opening the door, Edward looked up from his shoes and smiled. "Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Edward," I replied formally.

"Shall we leave?" he asked, sounding eager and reluctant at the same time, if such a phenomenon was possible.

"Definitely." I took my keys from the hook by the door and stepped into the chilly, moist air.

**:0:00:0:**

Edward soon made it well known to me that I was not driving fast enough in his opinion.

"This car is an old geezer compared to yours, it doesn't go above fifty. I'm pushing it right now as it is," I said.

Edward chuckled a bit. "And on a new and different subject, how did your father take the news that you're going to Seattle with me."

"Not too badly," I said.

"Really, now?" He sounded amused.

"Well, he didn't yell or anything, but he wasn't jumping for joy either," I answered cautiously, worried that Edward's mood would switch suddenly as it so often did.

Instead, the conversation came to a complete halt. I waited for him to break the silence, but he seemed to be thinking about something else. We were almost at Port Angeles before Edward said anything. "What are you thinking?"

"I was just wondering about what happens to you in the sun..." I trailed off.

Edward nodded his head. "I'm sorry, but you probably won't see that today. The sun will be out in Forks, but not Seattle. If we aren't home before dark, though, you might get to see how the sun affects me."

Trying not to show my full excitement, I just smiled. For another only partly known reason, Edward's eyebrows knit together in a sort of dissatisfied way.

The rest of the ride to Seattle was vaguely uneventful. Edward got frustrated with my radio, constantly turning the knobs. This amused me, which made him laugh too, having a similarity to the clear sound of bells tolling.

Just before we hit Seattle, Edward asked me where I wanted to go. I told him I needed more books mostly, and a bit more of a winter wardrobe. He concurred, with a smile that lit up both his face and mine.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. The next chapter's going to take a long time, too. I have research to do, considering I don't live in Seattle, and have never actually been there.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seattle

Chapter 3

Upon entering Pacific Place, I made a bee-line for the Barnes & Noble. Edward followed me politely through the door, and didn't even comment when he saw me browsing the aisles as fast as I dared. However, I did catch him trying not to laugh when I stopped by the Jane Austen books. My current copy of the complete works would need to be replaced soon, seeing as the binding was falling apart. I told him my excuse, and it seemed he couldn't help chuckling a bit. But I glared at him and he stopped immediately.

"Okay," he said when he'd stopped laughing. "Fine. But I think you could do a lot better for books than Jane Austen."

I could almost hear his usual argument, that I could do a lot better than him. I looked up at him. He was staring down the aisle, but there was a little bit of pain in his eyes. It made the muscles in my stomach clench up with sadness.

"Who else could write in the same way, though?" I asked him, hoping that he could understand the way he had basically edited and rewritten my life.  
It didn't have the full effect I had hoped for, but the corners of his mouth were now turned up a bit. "No one can write in exactly the same way, I'll agree," he said. "But there are authors like Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Kipling...I could hurt you so easily."

To this I had no answer. It made me look away from him, back to the book shelf. Surprisingly, my gaze settled on what I was looking for, and I took it in my hands. "But I like Jane Austen. Though I will admit that C.S. Lewis isn't bad."

He chuckled again. I loved the way it sounded, clear like a piano. "Shall we browse?" I raised an eyebrow. "I'm feeling in the mood for a change in literature."

He ended up buying one book for himself titled THUD! by an author called Terry Pratchett and another for me that he claimed I would absolutely love, but somehow managed to hide from me the whole time we were there.

.:. :.: .:.

The Pacific Place was almost done for me when Edward dragged me aside into Express. I was a bit startled, to say the least, and promptly fell over. In a lightning fast movement, Edward was steadying me and guiding me into the shop. He brought me over to a rack near the back and grabbed a blue shirt. "Try this," he said, dazzling me into compliance.  
When I came out of the change room to look in the mirror I was stunned. I'd only bought a pair of pants and a shirt, and none of them looked as good on me as this shirt did. I never thought a mock-neck top would look good on me.

"How did you do that?" I asked Edward as we left the checkout.

"I saw the colour of blue that you looked good in. If I were being perfectly honest, I'd say that you could pull off any shape of shirt you wished," he answered.

I smiled slightly. "Really? You think?"

"Let's get you something to eat," he dodged, as we walked to the truck.

**A/N: My research has paid off. I now know what 'Barnes & Noble' is. I was all prepared to write about Chapters or Coles or something, but they don't have those in America.**

**Now that my research on where to shop in Seattle is almost finished, the new chapter should be up soon, unless homework is crazy again.**

**Playlist (Artists only): Owl City, Paramore, Falling Up**


End file.
